Como perro y gato
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: Las concecuencias de los experimentos de Snaptrap han caido sobre Kitty ,convirtiendola en un agente mas de la corporacion ,Dodley siente algo raro por su nuevo compañero y lo intenta pasar por alto ,pero los lazos de compañeros los juntan en sus destinos , para un amorio del cual no estaban previsto . Advertencia : Yaoi , Lemmon y posible muerte de un personaje


**Don`t trust me (Kitty(Kat)x Doodly)**

:H-hola ^_^ ,pues vengo a esta sección con una historia que se me ocurrió no hace mucho y pensé que estaría bueno para empezar un fanfic Very large :3

**_**Summary**: la consecuencia de uno de los experimentos de SnapTrap a caído sobre Kitty ,convirtiéndola en un espía mas de la agencia ,Doodley siente algo por su nuevo compañero y trata de hacerlo pasar por alto ,pero los lazos de compañeros los juntan en sus destinos ,para un amorío del cual no habían previsto Advertencia : Lemmon , Yaoi y posible muerte de un personaje*_**

****Ideas para el futuro y posibles advertencias** :** Lemmon (dependiendo entre yaoi y hetero ) ,Yaoi y posible muerte de un personaje.

**_*Disclaimer*:T.U.F.F. Puppy no me pertenece ,de lo contrario . . . emm. . . no se -inserte aquí excusa xD-_**

* * *

****00oo000oo00****

Kitty se recargo contra el volante ,como peso muerto ,sin hacer ruido propio ,era raro ,sabiendo aun que en la situación que estábamos ,esa expresión y acto eran normales ,pero para mi no ,ella siempre que algo salía mal ,por culpa mía ,se enrabietaba ,gritaba ,rasguñaba los asientos ,la cola se le erizaba ,me sacudía y empezaba a darse cabezazos con la bocina ,haciéndola resonar una y otra vez.

Pero este no es el acto de siempre ,simplemente ,se quedo con la frente en el volante ,cabizbaja y suspirando , había detenido el auto a unos metros del final del risco ,justamente donde había perdido la oportunidad de volver a ser ella ,el silencio era incomodo y neutral ,no sabía como reaccionar con esta situación ,lo único que se escuchaba de fondo era las olas rompiendo contra la fuerte pared de tierra donde estábamos ,ladee el cuello ,intentando encontrar sus ojos ,quería saber si estaba llorando ,volver a ver esa confianza que solo teníamos cuando nos mirábamos ,volver a ver esos ojos verdes oscuros ,pero intensos que tanto me hipnotizaban ,inútil , ella tenía una de sus manos sosteniendo los lentes oscuros que tapaban sus ojos ,contra su rostro ,evitando de que estos se alejaran de ella ,entendía porque lloraba ,quería verse fuerte ,pero lo de verdad que me dolía ,es que todo fuera mi culpa ,como el perro tonto que soy ...

El problema es que ella, era ahora un _el..._

Si...era difícil de entender...Kitty había sufrido las consecuencias de los experimentos de Snaptrap ,por una torpeza mía ,ella ahora era...el.

No había cambiado demasiado...bueno , no , había cambiado muchas cosas ,pero se parecía mucho a cuando era una chica ...

Su cabello oscuro, largo y liso, fue cambiado a ser erizado y corto, apenas levantado con un poco de Gel, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por esos lentes oscuros , dejando en duda si sus ojos son los mismos de siempre . Dejo de utilizar ese traje ajustado que iba conforme con el contorno de su cuerpo, que dejaba escapar unas hermosas curvas y empezó a utilizar esos chalecos gigantes y largos, con varios bolsillos que contenían armas, que tan cómodos se le hicieron ,unos pantalones algo ajustados que le dejaban bastante movilidad y el cinturón blanco que tanto utilizaba cuando era mujer y su cola dejo de estar firme y sedosa ,a ser erizada y despeinada y algo pajosa ...

Ya no era ella ... Era Kat , mi compañero espía desde ahora en adelante ...ella no sabia...que estuve enamorado de él desde hace tan solo 10 días .

Porque pasaba por esto? Porque no fui más cuidadoso? Porque me enamore del ? Y no de ella?

Porque el destino quiso esto?

Kitty...No, Kat , levanto la mirada hacia adelante ,observando el oscuro cielo y el brillos os mar que acompañaba la escena ,y luego al cielo ,observando las estrellas y la luna ,que tan grande y brillante se veía ,las estrellas la acompañaban titilando o brillando por todos lados ,suspiro y arqueó la espalda ,llevo los brazos al aire y los acerco a su nuca ,usándolas como almohadillas ,se desplomo contra el asiento ,me quede mirándolo ...

-Q-que pasa? Tengo algo en la cara?- Preguntó yo solo seguía neutral.

-Nada-me desperece en el asiento, un poco alterado por el cambio de humor rápido de mi compañero, cerré los ojos ,cansado y desordenado mentalmente ,suspire -Porque lo hiciste?...-

Me había salido junto al pensamiento, salió solo y sin tartamudear ,por un momento tenia miedo de que se me quebrara la voz ,lo dije casi como normalmente hablo ,pero estaba inquieto de verdad, sentí las mejillas arder y las respiración se me entrecortaba ,me estaba poniendo nervioso .

-Te refieres lo que paso hace 2 días ?- Escuche el ruido de como restregaba el cuerpo contra el asiento ,sabiendo de que se volteaba hacia mi ,observando mis movimientos .

Por el costado de mi rostro, del cual no era visible para Kat ,resbalo una gota de sudor frió ,que cayo sobre mi regazo ,como una gota de lluvia ,me tensé y asentí ,aun sin abrir los ojos ,la respiración me seguía siendo entrecortada -Ah... Perdón-

Escuche otra vez el ruido de cuando restregaba su cuerpo contra el asiento ,pensé que se había volteado ,porque se disculpo por lo pasado hace 2 días ? Eso simplemente paso por dejarnos llevar ,pero no hubo consecuencia alguna ,no sabía de que se disculpaba ,abrí los ojos para seguirlo con la mirada ,pero me lleve de sorpresa de que Kat se inclino ,hasta estar tan cerca de rostro ,abrí los ojos más grandes y hundí la cabeza en la almohadilla del asiento ,pero poco me servía, Kat se seguía acercando ,el corazón me empezó a palpitar rápido y el molesto y pegajoso calor se hizo más fuerte ,Kat no tenia expresión alguna y esos molestos lentes no dejaban ver nada ,pude ver el reflejo del lente oscuro ,viendo mi rostro con las mejillas rojas ,lo cual era muy notable ,porque lamentablemente tenia pelaje blanco como la nieve ,Kat se me acerco lo bastante ,haciendo que nuestros labios se rozaran y hacerme sentir el rose de sus labios ,estaban calientes y secos ,lo cual me hicieron sentir unas descargas en todo el cuerpo ,después sentí como se sellaban contra los míos y se movían contra los míos ,cerré fuerte los ojos , era demasiado para mí y con lo que me ocurría ,esto terminaría como lo ocurrido hace 2 días ,exacto, terminaríamos acostándonos en el auto...

****00oo000oo00****

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer , espero que sea de su agrado (espero =u=Uu) .**

**Byee $$**


End file.
